1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microfluidic devices and assay methods for the selection and optimization of vehicles for drug delivery to tumors.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing in-vitro tumor drug delivery models are often poor predictors of drug delivery to tumors. Simple in-vitro models cannot accurately capture complex phenomenon involved in tumor drug delivery, which are affected by the physico-chemical properties drugs and delivery vehicles and complex tumor microvasculature. Tumor microvasculature is substantially different from that found in normal tissue. For example, interstitial pressures are higher in solid tumors than in normal tissues and tumor microvasculature often has higher vascular permeability than normal microvasculature. Such factors should be accounted for by in-vitro models used to accurately evaluate potential drug delivery vehicles.